


Desire

by Grammarwoman



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman
Summary: Kathryn is hungry...she wants it all.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostTownExit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownExit/gifts).



  
**Vid Download Link:** [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/bej6xr)

Password is **equinox**

[Desire](https://vimeo.com/237494108) from [Grammar Woman](https://vimeo.com/user1881709) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
